Swagmaster
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Titty Launcher Swagmaster summon the Titty Launcher holding Morgan Freeman. This in this mode, you can freely aim the Titty Launcher and fire pressing B. When Morgan make any contract, he’ll gave a explosion that can even hurt bystanders. Side B - Swag Boner Swagmaster run forward and mindlessly shoot around. Making any contact with an opponent will cause constantly take damage by the shooting. The only way to stop yourself is reaching the edge of a stage or get hitting. This also make mid-air by making Swagmaster fall downward while shooting. Up B - ROFL-copter Swagmaster spin around mindlessly while saying SOL SOL SOL. While having a weak recovery, if an opponent is caught in the spin, they will be dragged up during the spin and will be knocked off. Down B - Butt Ninja Swagmaster summon the Butt Ninja. After a few seconds, the Butt Ninja run forward and knock a opponent down, teleporting away. While doing lack of damage, the amount of damage is cause by the character “body figure". Final Smash - Mega Swagalicious Pingas Swagmaster pull out his Mega Swagalicious Pingas where punch the opponents forward. The Mega Swagalicious Pingas cover a huge length and can instantly KO'd a opponent when hit. This FS ended for 3 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Swagmaster (YouTube name: swagmaster69696969696) is the main protagonist (only in Guards N' Retards)and a possibly mentally challenged guard who works at the Retarded Spaghetti Factory with his friend Chris. He appears in the Guards N' Retards series and in Retarded 64: Mario and the retarded spaghetti factory. Swagmaster is stuck-up, unintelligent, and tends to be uncaring towards others. He prefers to screw around instead of doing what he is supposed to, which is one of the main reasons why he and Chris get into so much trouble. On the rare occasions where he is focused on the task at hand, he is very resourceful and can get out of many sticky situations. He is obsessed with breasts, as shown in The Butt Ninja, where his dying wish is for Chris to bring him breasts, and in Pointy Things, where Swag's pursuit of the Pointy Boob Lady is the cause of the main conflict. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Cutscenes Intro (Swagmaster and Chris sitting oh the CD7. Lawl Waiting area) Swagmaster: Oh gad this place is so b0ring Chris: Don't worry, you get an job Announcer: Swagmaster, Swagmaster please come to the office Swagmaster: Finally! it's begin to get some bitches Chris: Okay break a leg... Swagmaster: Wat tah Fack?! Chris: Clam down it's an good luck Announcer: Swagmaster are you need to be as an new character or be an dumbass? Swagmaster: Kay here i come Game (Swagmaster walks and enters the office) Colin: So you name must be Swagmaster Swagmaster: Yes you can call me my uTube username: Swagmaster6969696... Colin: Yea i get it, so you needed to be an new playable character? Swagmaster: Yee Colin: Okay you hired so tell Chris... (Swagmaster meet with Chris) Swagmaster: Chris i have some two good news Chris: What? Swagmaster: We both are become as Playable tag characters! Chris: Wow! really? Colin might be say the nicest thing he ever said... Swagmaster: Lol jks you're an Assist Trophy Chris! Chris: Shhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeit (Poster shown Swagmaster Get's Some Bitches!) Outro TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:SuperMarioGlitchy4 Category:YouTube Category:Guard n' Retards Category:Male Category:Human Category:Anti Heros Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:Ladies Man Category:Badass Category:People who got Swag Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:DLC Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale (DLC) Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:People who take selfies Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate